Critters
Critters, also known as Pets, are passive Mobs in Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. They can be obtained from the Rock Den. When the player approaches the Rock Den, the Critters Tab will appear. Each pet requires two items to craft; an item related to the mob and a Crock Pot made food. They look like baby versions of some other Mobs in the game. A player can only have one critter at any given time. To get a different Critter, players must "Abandon" their current one by being near the Rock Den and right-clicking that Critter. Feeding any Critter Glow Berries will make them have a temporary light radius, much like any other mob able to eat it, including the characters themselves. Critters will make noises when hungry but won't die if not fed. However, not feeding a Critter will cause its traits to decay faster. A Critter will get hungry after 2 to 4.25 days. A Critter can be "petted" by clicking on it, triggering a small animation. Traits Critters can have "traits" which determine the behavior of the Critter. Player actions add or subtract points from one of the Critter's traits, depending on the action, with the trait having the most points becoming the dominant trait and an adjective is shown in the Critter's name. A Critter's first dominant trait is determined after 10 days of obtaining the Critter, and dominant traits are reassigned every 1.75 to 2.25 days. Trait points decay at the rate of 1 point per day. The maximum amount of points a Critter's trait can have is 40, while the minimum is -12. Should all traits on a Critter have a negative point value, the Critter will revert to having no traits, and the next dominant trait is assigned after 3.75 to 4.25 days. Performing an action that adds points to a trait that is already the dominant trait gives a 10% bonus to the points added to that trait. Combat The Combat trait is given to Critters when the player fights or kills Monsters. Killing small and Passive Animals, such as Rabbits, doesn't count towards this trait. The Combat trait adds the adjective "Scrappy" to the Critter's name, and makes them perform aggressive animations towards monsters, but does not make them able to fight. Crafty The Crafty trait is given to Critters when the player Crafts items and Structures excluding Walls. The Crafty trait adds the adjective "Crafty" to the Critter's name, and is currently the only one that adds its name as the adjective. Playful The Playful trait is given to Critters when the player pets them and when they play (either by themselves or with other players' Critters). The Playful trait adds the adjective "Peppy" to the Critter, and increases the range at which they play with other Critters and makes them play more often (Effectively decreasing the rate of point decay, since playing adds points to this trait). Well-fed The Well-fed trait is given to Critters when the player feeds them. The points added to the trait are affected by the Food's freshness and its type and if it's the Critter's favorite food. Fresh food gives the full value, Stale food gives half (50%) of the value and Spoiled food gives only a tenth (10%) of the value. All Crock Pot dishes give 4 points, while other food gives 1 point. The Critter's favorite food is the food item used in order to adopt it, and feeding a Critter its favorite food gives 5 points to this trait. The Well-fed trait adds the adjective "Plump" to the Critter's name, and makes them get hungry less often. Kittykit A Kittykit is a baby version of a Catcoon. Kittykits can be obtained in exchange for a Cat Tail and Fishsticks. Vargling A Vargling is a baby version of a Varg. Varglings can be obtained in exchange for 4 Hound's Teeth and 1 Monster Lasagna. Ewelet An Ewelet is a baby version of Ewecus. Ewelets can be obtained in exchange for Steel Wool and Guacamole. Broodling A Broodling is a baby version of Dragonfly. Broodlings can be obtained in exchange for Chilled Lavae and Spicy Chili. Glomglom A Glomglom is a baby version of Glommer. Glomgloms can be obtained in exchange for Glommer's Goop and Taffy. Trivia * Critters were added to the Cute Fuzzy Animals update. * The Kittykit's name seems to be a mash up of the name for baby cats and baby racoons, 'kitten' and 'kit', as well as a play on the term 'kitty cat'. * Despite their name, the Vargling's appearance is more similar to the Hound. Gallery DSTupdate cutefuzzyanimals.png|The Vargling, Kittykit, and Ewelet as they appear in the Cute Fuzzy Animals update poster. DST_Update_Herd_Mentality.png|The Broodling and Glomglom as seen in the Herd Mentality update poster. Critters.png|The Critters in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. pl:Pupile (DST) Category:Mobs Category:Passive Creatures Category:A New Reign Category:Followers